Jake Logan
Abductor |mo = Bombing via drone Shooting via drone |victims = 379+ killed 1 abducted |status = Deceased |actor = Tyler Francavilla |appearance = Killer App }} Jake Logan was a serial killer, workplace shooter, mass murderer and abductor who appeared in Killer App. Background Killer App Modus Operandi Profile The unsub is a lone individual using a drone to kill multiple targets in each location. He is a white male in his mid- to-late 20s and is extremely tech-astute. He is most likely motivated by a personal vendetta rather than religious extremism or racial hatred. The drone being used to commit his crimes is custom-built to be a fully automatic remote weapon and shares features with certain military drones, albeit much smaller. This suggests that he is either ex-military or military trained. The unsub appears to have a kill list and specifically targeted his victims instead of indiscriminately shooting as many people as possible. The seven individuals he has killed are all employed in the tech industry and share an unknown connection that will be key to identifying the unsub. Until that connection is made, however, the unsub will work his way down the kill list and possibly target more tech companies. Known Victims * February-July 2016: Presumably killed countless unnamed victims during his time as a drone pilot in fifteen successful missions with Peakstone * July 28, 2016, Lashkar Gah, Afghanistan: 372 unnamed children * 2017, Silicon Valley, California, U.S.: ** October 10: The Ori-Gamey office shooting: *** Douglas Bell *** Rafi Abdella *** Zach Devlin ** October 11: *** The N-GEN YES massacre: **** Sarah Willis **** Aiden Ferguson **** Nathan Katz **** Josh Abbott *** Tori Hoffstadt Notes * Jake is similar to Luke Dolan, a spree killer from Season Seven. Both served the U.S. in some way (Dolan was a Navy SEAL; Peakstone was contracted by the U.S. government), committed at least one workplace shooting (although Dolan also stabbed some of his victims), suffered from a form of post-traumatic stress and abducted an individual they held responsible for their actions in their service. * With his final body count at an estimation of 379 people, Jake is the eighth unsub in the show's history who are confirmed to have claimed hundreds of lives. The first two killers are Vincent Perotta (a serial killer who killed hundreds of people, with an exact number unspecified) and Frank Breitkopf (a serial killer who had killed at least 176 people), while the next five are Thomas Yates, a.k.a. "The Womb Raider" (a serial killer who killed at least 103 people), Hayman Vasher (a mass murderer who killed 151 people), Sharon Mayford, a.k.a. "The Bomber" (a hitwoman who killed at least 173 people), and Cat Adams, a.k.a. "Miss .45" (a hitwoman who killed approximately over 200 people) and currently holds the highest body count of any unsub. Appearances * Season Thirteen ** Killer App References Category:Criminals Category:Season Thirteen Criminals Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Abductors Category:Cop Killers Category:Workplace Shooters Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Victims Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murder Victims Category:Serial Bombers